euro_war_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Corcus Powers
The Corcus Powers was a fictional Pact of nations that were known for banding together following the destruction of the Middle Eastern Nations after the Mideastern War from 2012 to 2013. The pact was organized and led by the Country of Germany, during the Economic crisis that lasted from 2014 up to 2018, until the events of the Netherland War. The pact eventually became one of the key factions during World War III, when the United Western Provinces declared War on Germany, during the Germanic-Sweden Conflict, and Invaded Western Germany, which in turn begun the Third World War. Despite managing to work together against the United Western Provinces, including knocking one nation out of the war, C.P was then counter assaulted and challenged by the C.U.P.A, an Asian military pact that was ravaging a war through most of the Pacific, further forcing C.P to divide its forces between Europe, and the Pacific. By December 9th, 2019 the United States of America came under attack, by China, and 3 other nations, further weakening its hold on Europe, against England and France, but C.P was able to recover despite the problems, and even succeeded in conquering France at one point in 2020, but C.P lost control of the nation by early 2020, when Britain returned into the war, after the failed Invasion of Iceland, and defeat both the Italian and German forces occupying France. Things only got worse, as Turkey eventually left the C.P in order to join CUPA in 2023, in which resulted in China gaining a major military presence in the nation of Turkey, further forcing the C.P to respond and Invade Turkey, in order to clear out the oil fields from both Chinese and Turkish base forces, although they were able to succeed, a Nuclear bomb was fired from China, and eliminated most of the American, German, Italian, and Austrian based forces in the region. Despite this, C.P was able to still maintain victory against Turkey, after the final forces of the C.P Invasion targeted Ankara with the help of Israeli forces, and Canadian forces that just arrived into the nation, after the destruction of Turkey, Canada was accepted into the Corcus Powers, and was also known as the nation to replace Turkey. Despite Canada joining C.P, the betrayal of Turkey hurt the Corcus Powers badly in terms of oil, alongside militarily, as most of the C.P's most powerful nations had lost a large military force in the country, in the end Israel was known as the last major Corcus Powernation left in the Middle East, and has since then occupied the nation of Turkey, during the evacuation of battered German, American, Italian, and Austrian, forces from the country. The C.P then came under attack once again, by France, in which targeted the Netherlands in April of 2025, where despite strong defenses, German forces were unable to hold the nation and were forced to abandon Amsterdam by July 2nd, 2025, resulting in the reestablishing of the Netherlands that same day. C.P Also played a big role in the war in the Pacific, until the Invasion of the United States in 2023, and the Russian Invasion of Europe 2 years later in 2026. C.P was able to hold Europe after the United Western Provinces dissolved back into NATO after negotiations was filed and hostilities between C.P and U.W.P ended, finally ending the arm conflict in Europe. By 2027 to 2029, the war eventually reached Asia, which led to the loss of most C.U.P.A Nations and an Invasion of China itself by 2028, where by December 31st 2029 the war would finally end, bringing about the collapse of the Communist United Province of Asia. The Corcus Powers dissolved back into the United Nations that same day on December 31st, 2029. History Establishment Netherland War Germanic-Swedish War World War III Nations Trivia Category:Corcus Powers Category:Nations